Te amo
by Wolfmika
Summary: Poco a poco fue volteando, mirando los cristales y en centrando "eso" que no podía ver, sus ojos se abrieron de por la sorpresa, una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro y un "te amo" fue susurrado cerca de su oído... feliz 14 de febrero :D


_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Te amo**_

14 de febrero, una fecha especial una donde todos los enamorados, festejan su amor, algunos se regalan, desde rosas a cartas, se dedican canciones, las componen, regalan chocolates o hacen dulces… incluso hay quienes en esa fecha se hacen las mas grandes declaraciones, ya sean admiradores secretos o bien propuestas de matrimonio.

Pero mas sin embargo, para ella ese día además de ser como cualquier otro le da ese sutil "toque" enamorado, mientras termina de arreglar el pequeño obsequio; ella piensa que demostrarse amor, cariño y demás no es cosa que se tenga que planear 364 días y ejecutar con el mayor éxito posible un solo día… es algo que debe de denostarse todos los días, pero en fin no iba a echar a perder ese magnifico día con tantos pensamientos lógicos e ilógicos para ella. Sonrió de forma traviesa, el pensar así ya le hacia parecerse a el, definitivamente el estar tanto tiempo con el provoco que algunas cosas se le pegaran.

Ahora que lo pensaba un poco mejor… hace una semana que el Kakashi Hatake ah estado muy distanciado de ella, eran novios si, pero tenían muy poco tiempo de a ver formado esa relación, tal ves el ya se estaba aburriendo, la ver no entienda por que duraba tampoco tiempo con sus novias y… un momento ella jamás le conoció una ex novia, pero si escucho de ellas, aun así decidió estar con el, pero que ella si lo amaba desde el momento en que lo conoció.

Bien… el obsequio ya estaba listo, ahora solo faltaba ella, miro el reloj sobre la pared, aun tenia tiempo y de sobra, pues conociéndolo de ante mano, llegaría tarde, alisto lo que usaría para ese día y se dio un baño rápido, ahora estaba sentada en su sala, mirando el televisor y para su no sorpresa todos los canales tenían algún especial por la fecha, pronto escucho el timbre de la puerta, apago el aparato, mirando por ultimo la ora, tardo una hora y media en llegar ¿Por qué no se sorprende? Sonrió nuevamente, tomo el regalo y abrió la puerta.

-Tarde- fue lo primero que dijo al verlo hay parado-

El no dijo nada, se acerco y dio un rápido beso en los labios de la castaña, caminaron un rato por la calle, pasando por el parque, ambos en completo silencio.

-¿No abra algún eventos al que estemos invitados?- pregunto el peli plata ya arto del silencio que los rodeaba-

-Tal ves, ¿te gustaría ir a la fiesta de Anko?- le pregunto, el rodo los ojos-…Kakashi- le reprendió-

-No es que me caiga mal, al contrario me cae bien, pero es una fiesta organizada por ella…en su casa… y el, créeme lo único que no quiero este dia es tener que pasar mas tiempo con el que contigo-

Oh si savia a lo que se refería, al ser una fiesta en la casa de una de sus mejores amigas y mas de Anko, sabia de antemano que el novio de Anko, Maito Gai tambien estaría en ese lugar, y Gai al ver a Kakashi no dudaría ni un segundo en retarlo a alguna tontería, pero la verdad es que no tenían ningún plan para pasar san Valentín.

-Vamos…- no era una pregunta y el peli plata al escuchar ese tono de vos parecía mas una suplica combinado con algo de puchero infantil, como lo odiaba y al mismo tiempo como lo amaba-

-Rin ¿estas segura?- pregunto por ultimo levantándose de la banca del parque-

-Si…- y fue todo-

La fiesta era en la noche, así que el resto de la tarde se la pasaron en le departamento de la castaña viendo T.V mas tarde y una hora antes de la fiesta Rin discutía con ella misma mirando que se pondría para la fiesta, Kakashi solo la observaba sentado en una silla cubierto por ropa y un ridículo sombrero que salió volando del armario.

Salieron de la casa por segunda ves y Rin aun tenia en sus manos el pequeño regalo.

-¡Hola!- exclamo Anko muy animada al verlo afuera de su casa- pasen pasen- les dijo-

La fiesta no estaba nada mal, un poco mas tranquilo que veces anteriores, donde pasado tres horas de la fiesta, siempre tenia que llegar algún policía pues todo se salía algo de control… para Rin fue extraño el ver a Gai, bueno ese no fue lo extraño lo extraño es que el no se acercara a Kakashi para retarlo, mas bien estaba mucho con Anko y era bueno ¿no?. Por otro lado Rin noto la presencia de Kurenai y Asuma, muy distanciados de los demás.

-Vamonos- dijo repentinamente le peli plata-

-Pero si no tiene mucho que llegamos- dijo la castaña desconcertada-

-Han pasado dos horas, el cualquier momento llegaran los oficiales, solo mira a algunos ya se les pasaron las copas vámonos- bien si era cierto y cuando pensó que esta ves nada malo pasaría-

Y otra ves ya estaban en la calle, Kakashi le insistía por ir al parque, pero Rin quería ir a otro lugar, al final llegaron aun acuerdo, irían primero al local de Ramen, pues la castaña insistía en querer ir a ver a Ayame y fue que lo recordó, Rin quería visitar a Ayame por que ese día 14 de febrero era su cumpleaños, como lo pudo olvidar, por otro lado ya entendía por que Rin cargaba esa pequeña caja, era por si llegaban a pasar por el lugar.

Llegaron al local, aun no cerraban y era bueno, ambos vieron a la pequeña Ayame quien corrían de un lado a otro gritando "tengo 5 años" una y otra ves .

-Felicidades Ayame- le dijo Rin-

Felicidades-

No pudieron quedarse mas tiempo Kakashi parecía algo nervioso, ¿Qué le pasa? Fue lo único que cruzaba por la mente de la castaña, entonces Kakashi le tomo de la mano y corrieron al parque, llegando hasta la parte menos transitada del lugar, ambos respiraban agitados, fue algo repentino, tanto que a Rin le dolían demasiado las piernas a eso y sumado que tenia puestos unos zapatos con tacón.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la de ojos chocolate una ves recuperado el aliento-

-Espera- dijo mirando el reloj en su muñeca y a la ves mirando al cielo- shhh! Escucha-

El viento comenzó a soplar, meciendo ligeramente sus cabellos, y paso, un sonido parecido al cristal algo timido y silencioso, pero audible, ella comenzó a buscar aquellos cristales que sonaban, escuchándolos cada ves mas fuerte, y llego hasta un lugar mas apartado de donde estaban, avían cristales colgados, de diferentes colores, parecía una ligera lluvia colgada.

-Kakashi ¿esto…? - quería preguntar, pero el le tomo de la mano nuevamente-

-Desde hay no puedes ver nada- ¿ no ver nada? Que quería decir con eso ¿Qué tenia que ver?

-caminaron un par de metros delante de los cristales, mas Kakashi no la dejo voltear para ver, hasta que se detuvieron, el se paro frente a ella tomándole de las manos, mirándola directo a los ojos.

-Yo se, que hay veces en las digo que días festivos son días comunes y corrientes, que aveces no valen la pena festejarlos, pero hay veces en que es bueno cambiar de opinión y mas cuando en verdad amas a esa persona de verdad- dijo-

-Kakashi… que lindo- suspiro casi nunca le oía decir esas cosas y cuando lo hacia, no podía evitar suspirar-

-Mira tras de ti-

Poco a poco fue volteando, mirando los cristales y en centrando "eso" que no podía ver, sus ojos se abrieron de por la sorpresa, una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro y un "_te amo_" fue susurrado cerca de su oído.

Lo que Rin vio en los cristales fue un Te amo colgando en el aire con cristales rojos y platas, algo muy hermoso.

Sin duda, la noche perfecta, el día perfecto y ahora comprendía mas por que las personas tomaban 364 días para planear algo y que en un día todo saliera perfecto.

_**Notas finales: **_

**Ammm yo tenia que decir algo aquí…. Jmmmm! ASÍ! Feliz 14 de febrero xD… bueno ya a lo que me truje ( enserio feliz día del amor y la amistad) esta algo sencillo el fic, tal ves algo aburrido ( según me dijo la persona que lo leyó primero ¬¬ jump!) pero a mi me gusto :P, pero hay veces que lo claso aburre, aun que la verdad los clásicos nunca mueren xD**

**Ok ok… preguntas, dudas, aclaraciones, lo que sea todo es bien venido al igual que las criticas n.n**

**Bueno hasta la próxima **

**(NA: el primer fic del año ¿wiii? xD)**

**Bye bye **


End file.
